This is Not the End
by platypuslover
Summary: Summery The war has changed the game it is time to level the field. The situation is now different it is time not to listening to all the gods and doing there chores but to save, watch, and make allies all for the greater good and not do meaningless chores most of the time.The rating may change and though this is my first fic but if you flame me.LETS PLAY WITH FIRE!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STORIES I USE IN HERE

Summery

The war has changed the game it is time to level the field. The situation is now different it is time not to listening to all the gods and doing there chores but to save, watch, and make allies all for the greater good and not do meaningless chores most of the time

Prologue

Percy POV

The war may have ended but the price that we had to pay was not worth it for me at the end. Why would finally winning the war be sad? Well for all you brain dead people out there is because all people that I love die in all the fighting and chaos that has happened in this war even though this war has led to the peace and serenity that seems unimaginable. Though for the younger generation this is something that they are celebrating. To celebrate the union of both camps and discovery of the house of life but for all these we cannot bring back the dead that have fought for this nor does this stop the pain that people that lived have to carry. For me war has taken my mom, my girlfriend, all of my friends except for Nico, Thalia, and Jason. Sadly for the last couple of weeks life has been hard on us. We have had to all deal with our own loses and our curse. After a while we learned that we could no longer sit there in that camp where we had memories of our loved one's so we asked if we could leave and have some special powers so that we could blend in.

The gods did give us special powers we got the power to change our age but we had to swear on the river sticks that we would never go to the Roman or the Greek camp. This may be confusing to you. You see they fear us because we are as strong as gods we never took to god ship so they fear us even though we never do such thing and because of this the people at camp all fear us. We turned form the saviors to the freaks because of this power we hold and the strength we have. Witch has turned us into the strongest children of the big three to ever exist. This is the curse that we live with to have everyday back in camp. So with heavy hearts we leave the only home we had left. What we don't know is that two pairs of eyes are watching us.

The night is so excruciating. The pain is too real when you finally realize what you really did have and not only the pain that is within you. The pain that you can wallow in because you have all the necessities. We had a home though the people may be scared of our power. It was a place that we could sleep at night and know that we would be safe but now that place is no longer ours. Soon it shall be a distant memory of a happy time. What shall we do with our lives?

I look around the hobo fire that we have and I look at Nico's face I see a face of child that watches as their father dies. Thalia's is a face is of pure sadness and despair. The worst out all of them is Jason's his is the face of a madman. Through all these emotions the sky has begun to fight itself soon the lighting starts to touch the ground. The shadows seem to creep out at people closer and closer till they almost seem to swallow the people till you could no longer see the people. The screams that come from those people are terrifying. I know I must stop this madness before it escalates any further, but what.

Then suddenly an idea came to me all I need is for them is to change the emotion they have but the only emotion they could get to change this is either surprise, fear, or caring/worry of an injured person pretty much any emotion that can happen instantaneously that I can think of at the moment but how can I. the only one I can use that would be the worry option. Any one that reads this should know that I am not suicidal.

Then I take out my sword and aim for my heart ready myself and start to move the sword quickly towards my heart then all of a sudden the three of them move together and stop the blade before it penetrates the my skin. I thank anyone and everyone that is watching out for me because if they were a second later I would have died.

"Guys I know that we have no life at the moment but how about we use the powers that we have for some good instead of just lying around here and waiting for the impossible lest go out there maybe have some fun go on vacation gosh knows that we need it maybe even help some people out." I say

"I am in", stats Thalia excitedly .

"I have nothing left to live for", exclaimed Nico, "so why the Hades not."

"I am too", Jason says.

If you want me to continue I would love to have a least one comment for me to continue this story. If you do review could you suggest a myth, book, anime, manga, show, school, or maybe if you want me to make up a school and maybe a history to it. You should know most of the time I will try to do the next generation because I do not want to change history though if you really want Percy to meet the characters of a story than you have to tell me that. The only thing it cannot be Naruto, yu-gi-ho or something like that because that is a whole world, but I have an idea for those. Also know that I will try changing some things as more of the Percy series comes out.


End file.
